Los años que nos quedan por vivir
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Songfic. SORATO... porque este sueño en el que vivían era real, por eso nunca nadie les podría despertar....


Songfic.

Canción:** "Los años que nos quedan por vivir"** de **"Los lunes"**

_**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen y esta preciosa canción tampoco… pero eso no quita para que triunfe con ella en el karaoke… jeje…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**LOS AÑOS QUE NOS QUEDAN POR VIVIR**

Él se encontraba asomado a la ventana, mientras ella aún descasaba placidamente en su cama, la miró de reojo un segundo para vigilar que su sueño no fuese perturbado y luego volvió de nuevo la vista hacia ese cielo nocturno.

**Quizá en el firmamento,**

**existan más estrellas,**

**más de las que yo puedo divisar.**

No podía pegar ojo, llevaba meses así, levantándose a mitad de la noche a contemplar el estrellado firmamento. Pensaba que con ella ahí sería diferente, que ella le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño. Pero no era así, todo lo contrario, ella era la causa de que pasase las noches en vela y todo porque siempre se hacía la misma pregunta, ¿Cuándo despertaré?

**Quizá en el mar oscuro,**

**haya algo tan profundo,**

**como el amor que te he podido dar.**

Al no tener los calidos brazos de Yamato envolviéndola, empezó a sentir frío y eso hizo que al fin despertase y no se sorprendió al ver que de nuevo estaba sola en la cama. Miró hacia la ventana para encontrarlo asomado, inmerso en su propio mundo. Siempre hacia eso por la noche, Yamato acostumbraba a levantarse de la cama una vez que Sora se había quedado dormida.

De normal no decía nada, seguía haciéndose la dormida hasta que él decidiese volver a la cama, pero esta vez quería una explicación.

Se incorporó haciendo el menor ruido posible y cubrió su desnudez con una de las camisas de su amado, sonrió al percibir su característico aroma impregnando en esa prenda y muy sigilosamente se acercó hasta él.

-¿Qué ocurre mi amor?.- preguntó con dulzura mientras se abrazaba a su cintura y dejaba caer la cabeza en su espalda.

En un principio, este se sobresalto pero en segundos volvió a tranquilizarse, al percatarse de que los brazos que le rodeaban eran los de su Sora y el cosquilleo que sentía en la espalda era el de su flequillo, obvio, ¿Quién sino iba a estar ahí a esas horas de la noche?.

Tratando de dibujar una sonrisa tranquilizadora se dio la vuelta quedando frente a ella, le acarició el rostro con dulzura. Ella le miraba con ternura, un poco de confusión, pero sobre todo determinación, quería saber porque siempre se levantaba para no dormir con ella. A pesar de los años, seguía siendo la misma chica decidida y testadura que conoció en su niñez.

**Te conocí,**

**cuando tu vida era una flor abierta.**

-Vuelve a la cama, yo voy ahora.- dijo tratando de ser convincente.

Pero a Sora eso no le convenció en absoluto, no estaba dispuesta a seguir durmiendo sola.

-Yamato, ¿no puedes dormir?, ¿quieres que te caliente leche? o igual quieres hablar de algo, ¿es eso? ¡podemos estar hablando toda la noche!.- exclamó con alegría mientras tiraba de su mano hacia la cama.

El rubio sonrió para sus adentros, ¿hablar? tenía una cara de somnolienta que no se la pesaba, estaba seguro que si empezaban a conversar en minutos se dormiría.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- contestó mientras se dejaba guiar al lecho.

Ella le miró firmemente, leyendo en sus ojos zafiro, había algo que no iba bien, había algo que le quitaba el sueño y no se iba a dar por vencida hasta que su novio se sincerase.

-Nunca duermes.- dijo seriamente, haciendo que Yamato se pusiese también serio.- siempre que me quedo en tu casa… y bueno, lo hacemos, tu esperas a que me duerma y te levantas, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que no te gusta dormir conmigo?.- preguntó bajando la mirada tristemente.

Yamato percibió esa tristeza que le mataba por dentro, ¿Cómo no le iba a gustar dormir con ella?, era un sueño hecho realidad. Toda su relación con ella; su primera y única novia, su primer y único amor, la única mujer con la que había estado y con la que por supuesto deseaba estar.

**Me enamoré,**

**y quise que tú fueras la primera,**

**que no hubiera nadie más,**

**que pudiera estropear,**

**y que siempre me quisieras.**

-Me encanta estar contigo Sora, soy muy feliz cuando te tengo a mi lado.- dijo a la vez que tomaba las delicadas manos de la pelirroja.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que…

Miedo, eso era lo que sentía, auténtico miedo. Miedo a que esto acabase, por eso no cerraba los ojos cuando estaba con ella, tenía pánico a dormir y que cuando despertase toda su vida desde que estaba junto a ella hubiese sido un sueño, algo que nunca había ocurrido. Eso era lo que le impedía dormir, ese terror que sentía a estar solo, a despertarse solo y es que aún no podía entenderlo, ¿de verdad Sora deseaba pasar el resto de su vida junto a él?. Era demasiado bello para ser verdad.

Ella vio su rostro preocupado, conocía bien esa mirada, esa mirada de niño perdido y necesitado de amor. Esa mirada de miedo a la soledad, ¿era eso lo que le preocupaba?, si era eso, no tenía de que preocuparse.

-Todo esta bien amor, seguiré a tu lado cuando despiertes.- dijo con dulzura, mientras sus manos le acariciaban el rostro.

Y él, se dejo hechizar una vez más por esos ojos rubí que tanto amaba, ella era su sueño y deseaba permanecer toda la vida inmerso en él.

**El sueño de mi vida,**

**cerrando al fin mi herida,**

**los años que nos quedan por vivir...**

Lentamente, sus miedos se fueron disipando y conforme esto pasaba acercaba sus labios a los de ella, besándola con dulzura. Sora le correspondió haciendo poco a poco que ese beso se llenase de pasión. Sus manos ya se perdían por su rubio cabello y automáticamente Yamato desabrochaba la camisa que ella llevaba, recostándola en la cama.

**Mis manos enredando,**

**tu pelo tan brillante,**

**tu piel está clavándose en mi piel.**

Como tantas otras veces, ambos ya se sentían el uno al otro, sus pieles se fusionaban a la par que las caricias y los besos iban en incremento. Él se perdía por su desnudo cuerpo, explorando hasta el último rincón y ella se dejaba hacer todo lo que él desease. Pero tampoco se quedaba atrás, Sora quería demostrarle que nunca dejaría de amarlo, que de este sueño nunca nadie los iba a despertar.

**Quiero sentir**

**como tus labios recorren mi cuerpo.**

Sus cuerpos, su respiración, su sudor, todo era lo mismo, porque ellos ya eran uno, siempre eran uno y ahora era el momento en que se reunían, en el que sentían que ya no les faltaba nada. Simplemente se complementaban, no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, lo supieron desde el primer día que sus miradas se cruzaron, habían encontrado a su otra mitad.

Yamato la contemplaba hechizado, ella era lo único que necesitaba para vivir. Era su vida, jamás podría prescindir de ella. Sus caricias, sus besos, su manera de mirarle, su forma de andar, todo era perfecto para él. Sora era la parte que le faltaba y había tenido la suerte de encontrarla desde su niñez, no podía ser más afortunado.

**Encuentro en ti,**

**todo lo que yo creo que no tengo,**

**la ternura y comprensión,**

**y esos ratos de pasión,**

**donde no existe el silencio.**

Llevaban rato abrazados, escuchándose los corazones mutuamente. Sora tenía un sueño terrible, pero no dormía, se resistía a cerrar los ojos, la última vez que los cerró cuando los volvió a abrir Yamato ya no la abrazaba, se negaba a que volviese a pasar lo mismo.

Él jugueteaba placidamente con su cabello, intercalando eso, con caricias pos su brazo y espalda, de vez en cuando la miraba y reía para sus adentros, se veía tan adorable tratando de permanecer despierta aún cuando los parpados se le cerraban solos.

Entonces lo comprendió, ella estaba dispuesta a pasar la noche en vela para asegurarse de que él no se levantaría, era irónico, teniendo en cuenta de que la causa por la que Yamato no podía dormir era exactamente la misma, tenía miedo a no encontrarla cuando despertase.

-Duérmete.- susurró con una sonrisa.

-¡No tengo sueño!.- se apresuró a decir Sora, revolviendo la cabeza, para evitar que los ojos se le cerrasen una vez más.

-Duérmete, no voy a ir a ninguna parte.- repitió el rubio con dulzura.

Ella levantó un poco el rostro, buscando con la mirada los dos profundos océanos que Yamato tiene por ojos.

-¿Lo prometes?.- pidió como una niña pequeña.

-¿Tu vas a seguir aquí?.- preguntó con cierta inseguridad.

-Siempre, jamás te abandonaría, tu eres mi vida, estaré siempre a tu lado…- aseguró la pelirroja, haciendo que al rubio se le dibujase una complaciente sonrisa.

-Entonces… durmamos, aún nos quedan muchos años por vivir… juntos.- susurró, mientras cerraba los ojos y se abrazaba con más fuerza al amor de su vida.

El sueño aún tardó en llegar a él, pero ya no le preocupaba, no se levantó, ni siquiera se movió, no quería perturbar a su dormida novia. Ya no había nada que temer, porque este sueño en el que vivían era real, por eso nunca nadie les podría despertar.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: es la primera vez que escribo un songfic y la verdad no se como hacerlo (bueno tampoco se como se escriben fanfics normales y eso no quita para que los "escriba" ¿no?, jaja)

El caso, que me encanta este maravilloso clásico de los 80 desde siempre y me apetecía dedicárselo a ¡¡mis adorados chicos del sorato!!, además que creo que les queda genial, como anillo al dedo. Así doy por finalizado mi mes fantástico de ¡¡marzo!!

Ya habréis visto que el fic en cuestión no tiene trama, ni argumento, ni nada, es una soratada simploncia y almibarada de las mías, y ahora que yo ya he hecho las críticas malas, a vosotros solo os quedan las buenas, ¿no?… es broma, podéis insultarme si lo deseáis (siempre que sea con cariño jeje)

Gracias por leer!!!, **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
